Mi Gran Historia de amor
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: Carlisle Parker tuvo una vida muy dificil en su niñez, hasta que un dia conoce a Robert Cullen, que le enseñara que la vida no es tan dificil despues de todo, tiempo despues conocera al amor de su vida Esme Platt,nuevo Summary Carlisle & Esme.
1. Prefacio

**Estos personajes no me pertenece sino a la gran Stephenie Meyer, solo ultilizo a sus personajes a la historia **

**Prologo**

**Carlisle Pov**

Era otro día normal sentado en mi sillón pensando con claridad como ha pasado el tiempo, por si no saben quien soy, me presentare mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y tengo 29 años y tengo una maravillosa esposa y un hijo, que mas podía pedir a la vida. Bueno aclarando antes mi vida fue un desastre antes de conocer a mi esposa, antes era muy obsesivo en el trabajo para que sepan soy doctor y no creía en el amor hasta que la conocí a ella a mi esposa a mi amante y la que seria la madre de mi hijo.

A veces pienso como seria mi vida sin ellos estaría solo y trabajando como loco, pero lo que me paso en el pasado fue muy horrible he sufrido bastante antes de conocerla.

Quieren conocer mi gran historia de amor pues aquí va.

* * *

HOLA DE NUEVO

AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO CON OTRA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE SE ME OCCURIO ESCRIBIR SOBRE CARLISLE YA QUE ES UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS, LAMENTO MI FALTA DE OCTOGRAFIA ES QUE SE ME DIFILCULTA MUCHISIMO ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE Y SI LES GUSTA ME PUEDED ENVIAR COMENTARIOS

Y OTRA COSA ACEPTO IDEAS O AYUDA PARA QUE ME QUIERAN AYUDAR CON EL FIC

SALUDOS

ROSA CULLEN


	2. 1910: Robert Cullen

**ACLARACION: ESTOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE STEPHENIE MEYER SIN ELLA NO TENDRIAMOS A CARLISLE Y A LOS DEMAS CULLENS, SOLO A MI ME PERTENECE LA TRAMA Y ANNA Y ROBERT**

* * *

Mi gran historia de amor

Prologo

Carlisle Pov

Era otro día normal sentado en mi sillón pensando con claridad como ha pasado el tiempo, por si no saben quien soy, me presentare mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y tengo 29 años y tengo una maravillosa esposa y un hijo, que mas podía pedir a la vida. Bueno aclarando antes mi vida fue un desastre antes de conocer a mi esposa, antes era muy obsesivo en el trabajo para que sepan soy doctor y no creía en el amor hasta que la conocí a ella a mi esposa a mi amante y la que seria la madre de mi hijo.

A veces pienso como seria mi vida sin ellos estaría solo y trabajando como loco, pero lo que me paso en el pasado fue muy horrible he sufrido bastante antes de conocerla.

Quieren conocer mi gran historia de amor pues aquí va.

* * *

**1910**

Yo nací en la ciudad de Chicago, vivía con mi padre; por que mi mama murió cuando me dio a luz, mi padre me maltrataba siempre, ¿por que el piensa que yo mate a mi madre pero eso no es verdad?, todos los días mi papá me pega y yo no puedo hacer nada solo tengo 5 años y me siento muy solo, ¿por que no me lleva a la escuela siempre estoy en casa y no se que hacer?, por que siempre me encierra en mi cuarto y no me deja salir.

Ya estaba harto de vivir así todo golpeado, no muy bien alimentado siempre me da pan y agua y a veces me encierra en el sótano solo y no me da de comer, ya no sabia que hacer toda mi vida era horrible, hasta que un día me escape de mi padre por un descuido de el y dejo la puerta de mi habitación abierta, así que recogí la poca ropa que tenia la puse en la mochila, me Salí de la casa no sabia a donde ir estaba solo y no sabia que hacer hasta que vi un puente chico y me dispuse a dormir hoy allí, ya que era de noche vi que había un periódico en el piso así que me acosté en el piso, puse mi mochila debajo de mi cabeza ya que me ayudaría como almohada y trate de cerrar mis ojos pero no podía dormir, a la mañana siguiente tome mi mochila y empecé a caminar nunca me imagine que afuera fuera tan bonito hasta el sol estaba brillando, a decir verdad no sabia muy bien lo que era el exterior solo mi papa me explico que el sol era brillante, el pasto verde y el cielo azul, lo demás no se que era, estaba metidos en mis pensamiento, hasta que choque con alguien y entonces levante la cabeza para ver con quien habría chocado y era un joven de piel morena, con el pelo color negro y ojos cafés, era muy musculoso y no sabia que hacer tenia mucho miedo por lo que me iba hacer yo le dije.

- Perdóname no fue mi intención chocar contigo iba muy distraído – le conteste era pura la verdad estaba tan distraído que no lo vi…

- Oye fíjate por donde andas niño no sabes con quien te estas metiéndote – dijo el muchacho del cabello negro…

- Perdóname no fue a propósito yo no quería chocar contigo – dije y sin poder evitarlo empecé a llorar…

- No me importa si fue apropósito o no te hubieras fijado por donde ibas – dijo enojado…

- Jacob no te rebajes al nivel de un niño déjalo en paz solo fue un accidente – contesto otro joven que estaba con el.

- Si tienes razón Sam, vámonos de aquí no me quiero involucrar con un mocoso como el – dijo eso y se fue con el joven quien lo acompaño.

Yo no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando y empecé a llorar mas duro ojala, hubiera conocido a mi mama y quizás mi papa me hubiera querido, ahorita no estaría solo, pero o era eso o mi papa me iba a golpear, así que me calme me seque las lagrimas y volví a caminar, estaba caminando mucho hasta ya me dolían los pies, así que me dirigí a un banco que estaba en un lugar que había arboles, así que me acerque a ese banco y me senté deje la mochila a lado mío y dirigí mi vista en frente, había muchas gente con su familia jugando estaban muy contentos se les veía felices, y yo los veía con mucha tristeza, por que me imaginaba ver a mi padre y a mi madre jugando conmigo, me sentía muy solo, así que me acosté en la banca y me quede dormido y en todos en mi sueños siempre aparecía una mujer muy bonita de cabello castaño cobrizo y ojos azules que me miraban con mucho amor, cuando me desperté ya era de noche y estaba solo, así que de repente mi estomago empezó a rugir ya tenia hambre mucha, como me arrepentí no llevarme algo de comer, así que me levante del banco y empecé a caminar, para ver que encontraba de comer, estaba caminando no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que sentí unas gotas que caían del cielo, estaba a punto de comenzar una tormenta, así que empecé a correr y la lluvia empezó a caer mas fuerte no sabia a donde ir a si que empecé a correr a un lugar para no empaparme hasta que llegue al lugar donde estaba antes y me quede allí todo empapado ya que me canse demasiado, por correr y aparte me estaba dando mucho frio, pero de pronto me empezaba a sentir mal todo me daba vuelta y entonces todo se me volvió negro. No se en que lugar me encontraba, pero escuchaba la voz de la mujer bonita que estaba soñando me dijo que debía despertar, pero yo no podía, no sabia que hacer me dolía mucho mi cuerpo y no me podía mover, pero de pronto escucho una voz lejana y dice.

- Anna por favor tráeme mas paños con agua, se le esta subiendo la fiebre – dijo la voz de un hombre.

- En seguida doctor – respondió la muchacha que estaba con el.

Yo no paraba de sufrir, y de pronto en mis sueños la mujer de pelo castaño se fue y en su lugar llega mi padre y me empieza a golpear, y empiezo a llorar como siempre, cuando mi papa me pega.

- NO DEJAME YA NO MAS POR FAVOR DETENTE ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO – dije en voz alta hasta creo que escucho el doctor…

- Oye tranquilo no pasa nada despierta es solo una pesadilla – me decía la voz del medico, pero yo no hacia caso estaba concentrado en mi padre que todavía me golpeaba ya no aguantaba mas…

- POR FAVOR PAPÁ YA DEJAME DE GOLPEARME ME HACES MUCHO DAÑO – ya no aguantaba y sentí lágrimas en mis mejillas, odio que esto me pase, y más cuando tengo siempre pesadillas.

-Anna darte prisa por los paños mojados le esta subiendo mucho la fiebre, tranquiló pronto estarás bien te lo prometo no dejare que tu padre te pegue mas, te lo juro, pero tienes que resistir me escuchastes bien, tu eres muy fuerte para que estés así – dijo la voz del doctor y yo me deje caer en la cama y ojala que fuera verdad, momentos después no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que sentí un pañuelo húmedo en la frente, sentí un gran alivio y de nuevo caí dormido ya sin pesadillas, sino con la mujer hermosa de los ojos azules.

Al día siguiente ya no sentía dolor alguno en todo mi cuerpo, ni tampoco sentía mi cabeza reventarse, de repente empiezo abrir mis ojos y vi que estaba en una habitación blanca con algunos dibujos de animales en las paredes, estaba acostado en una cama tan suave, mas que la mía por que yo dormía en el suelo, estaba viendo que había una televisión negra, un gran sillón de color café, también había una puerta a que suponer que es el baño o el closet, me trate de levantar para ir al baño, pero me sentí otra vez mareado así que caí otra vez en la cama, estaba muy débil para levantarme, pero aun así me levante con despacio camine hacia la puerta entre y fui al baño, al regresar a la cama ya no pude estar parado, así que me derrumbé y me lastime en la rodilla fue tan duro el golpe que empecé a llorar y vi que mi rodilla empezaba a sangrar, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así llorando, hasta que sentí unos brazos que me levantaban del piso y me pusiera de nuevo en la cama, ya estando en la cama sentí que la persona que me levanto fue por algo, cuando regreso traía alcohol y unas gasas y me empezó a poner tantito alcohol y no pude sopórtalo mas y empecé a llorar mas fuerte por el dolor.

- Tranquilo todo estará bien solo te puse algo de alcohol para que no te duela la herida – dijo la persona que me ayudó a llevarme a la cama, y reconocí que la voz era el doctor que me cuido ayer, así que levante la vista para verlo, era el hombre mas joven que hubiera visto no tendría mas que unos 20 o 23 años, tenia el pelo color castaño claro y unos ojos verde esmeraldas igual que los míos, no tenia tanto musculo pero se ve que es fuerte – todo estará bien dentro de poco te va a dejar de doler…

- Gracias doctor – le conteste mientras que el me ponía la gasa en la rodilla para que no se infecte la herida – te lo agradezco de verdad doctor…

- No te preocupes todo esta bien a por cierto me llamo Robert Cullen, y ya no te preocupes lo que hice fue salvarte la vida así que fuera de preocupaciones – dijo sonriendo, yo quede en shock, era la primera persona que se preocupaba por mí y sin poder evitar nuevas lágrimas bajaron por mi mejilla…

- ¿Por que se preocupa por mi y que fue lo que paso?...

- Bueno veras todo sucedió ayer yo salí del hospital y me dirigía a mi casa estaba lloviendo y no traía coche, así que decidí pasar por el parque todo estaba bien, pero entonces te vi tirado en suelo y me asuste por verte así tan indefenso e inconsciente y vi que tenias mucha fiebre y te lleve al hospital, y te tuvimos que bajarte la fiebre, por que te estaba subiendo mucho la calentura, menos mal que ya estas bien me preocupe mucho viéndote así en ese estado – yo creo que estaba en shock todo lo que me a pasado y aparte el doctor Cullen se preocupa por mi yo no me merecía esa preocupación por el, ni siquiera me conoce.

- Gracias por todo doctor Cullen, pero no tenia por que preocuparte por mi yo no valgo nada ni siquiera me conoces para que me ayudaste, si me hubieras dejado morí allí, no sirvo para nada – no pude evitar que nuevas lagrimas salieran de mi ojos, pero era verdad el no me conocía y para que me ayudo no entiendo ninguna persona se ha preocupado por mi, pero por que el si se preocupa por mi.

- Es verdad yo no te conozco, pero te quiero conocer, cuando te vi en el parque inconsciente sentí que tenia la responsabilidad de protegerte y mas cuando tenias fiebre y mencionaste que tu papá te golpeaba y sentí como una ira que me iba en todo el cuerpo, quien en su sano juicio un padre golpea a su hijo, pero cuando te tuve que quitarte la ropa ya que estaba mojada, estabas muy golpeado en todo tu cuerpo. Y si me preocupo por ti es por que ya te quiero como a un hijo, que nunca tuve ya que me encariñe muchísimo al verte por primera vez y si es necesario yo te voy a adoptar, así que no digas que no sirves para nada, tu eres un ser humano que tiene mucha ganas por que vivir, me escuchaste tu ya me robaste mi corazón, cuando te vi por primera vez, así nunca repitas esas cosas – creo que quede en shock al escuchar esas palabras el me quiere aun así si no conocerme, no me lo puedo creer, y en eso el doctor me empieza abrazarme, por que sin evitar mas lagrimas salen de mis ojos, por primera vez lloro de felicidad y pregunto tímidamente.

- Gracias Doctor mucha gracias por cuidarme, por preocuparse, por quererme ni siquiera que me conocieras muchas gracias – le dije contento, nunca en mi vida nadie se había preocupado por mi – es verdad que no me vas a golpear – dije con cara de miedo, en eso el Doctor me abraza con mas fuerza que antes y yo le correspondo.

- Por supuesto que no, yo no soy capaz de golpear a nadie ni siquiera a ti, eres muy especial, no entiendo ¿por que tu papá te golpeaba si eres un niño muy inteligente? – me pregunto, acariciándome mi cabello rubio, yo tampoco lo comprendía, pero ya sabía cual seria.

- Es que cuanto naci, mi mami murió, y creo que por eso mi papa no me quiere y me golpea siempre, siempre me echa la culpa de que mi mami este muerta, es por eso que mi papá no me quiere se que me odia, a veces pienso que si yo no hubiera nacido, mi papi estaría mejor sin mi y quizás mi mamita estaría viva – le dije llorando todo esto es mi culpa, no puedo creer que mi papá no me quisiera, levanto la mirada para ver al doctor y veo en su cara, preocupación y miedo, pero miedo de que, en eso me abraza mas fuerte todavía.

- Eso no es verdad, no fue tu culpa de que tu mama haya muerto, ella te quiso mucho para eso te tuvieron, y pues tu papá es muy tonto por no quererte, así que no vuelvas a decir eso de que no hubieras nacido, tu eres una gran persona, que quieres salir en adelante y quieres tener una familia para que te amen mucho, ya no te preocupes ya ahora estas a salvo, por eso no te angusties, yo te voy a cuidarte de que nada te falte ya lo veras tu vas a ser mi hijo, de eso no te preocupes vas a ser el niño mas feliz del mundo a mi lado – me lo dijo abrazándome muy fuerte, que yo también lo hice, no lo podía creer lo que me estaba diciéndome que fuera verdad, el me quería adoptarme, como fuera lugar, el me quería a mi, todavía no lo podía creer que esto fuera real, hace 5 años era la persona mas infeliz en toda mi vida hasta que después de esos 5 años estaría mas feliz en toda mi vida ya que no se quien me trajo esta persona tan especial a mi, quizás fuiste tu mami te quiero mucho en donde quieras que estés.

- Gracias doctor de verdad, por todo lo que haces por mi – le dije y en ese instante mi estomago gruño de hambre, solo espero que el doctor no se de cuenta de eso, pero creo que se dio cuenta ya que empezó a reírse, yo sentía mis mejillas ardientes, que vergüenza.

- Al parecer alguien tiene hambre – me dijo todavía riéndose de mi, yo no podía tener la peor vergüenza de mi vida – no pasa nada ahorita llamare que te traigan algo de comer, mientras que ahorita hablamos, por cierto cual es tu nombre – me lo dijo con intriga, como se me pudo olvidarme en decir mi nombre que tonto soy.

- Me llamo Carlisle Parker y tengo 5 años cumplió el 26 de noviembre – le dije tímidamente era la primera persona que le decía mi nombre y la verdad estaba un poco asustado.

- Que bonito nombre Carlisle tienes, ahora ya no te angusties en ahora en adelante te llamaras Carlisle Cullen, que te parece – dijo eso y por primera vez siento una alegría dentro de mi corazón, no se que significa, pero me hace sentir mucha paz.

- Si muchas gracias Doctor de verdad no tengo como agradecértelo – le dije contento estaba seguro de que ahorita hubiera saltado de felicidad, pero estaba abrazándome al doctor con todas mis fuerzas.

- Que me dejes de llamarme doctor y que me digas Robert que es mi nombre así quedamos a manos – me digo sonriéndome y acariciándome mi cabello.

- Esta bien Robert – le dije sonriendo y en eso otra vez mi estomago gruño, yo sentía otra vez que mis mejillas quemaban, mientras que Robert se reía de mi.

- Al parecer ya no aguantas déjame traerte algo de comer – me dijo y en eso sale de la habitación, yo mientras estaba pensando como iba ser mi vida con Robert Cullen, seria buena persona conmigo, jugaría conmigo, me llevaría a la escuela no se pero presiento que Robert será un buen papá conmigo, no se cuanto tiempo había pasado que no me di cuenta que Robert entro con un gran bandeja de comida, había mas que pan, había otras cosas además de leche, lo demás no sabia que era, en eso Robert se acerca con la gran bandeja de comida y me la pone encima, mientras que yo veo la comida con curiosidad, en eso Robert me ve y dice.

- ¿Que pasa Carlisle, no vas a comer? – me ve con cara de arrepentido…

- No es eso Robert es solo que no se que es cada cosa que me trajiste y nunca los he probado – le conteste con mucha vergüenza pensara que seré mas raro ya que no sabia que era, en eso veo a Robert y veo que tiene una sonrisa – es que con mi papá nada mas me daba de comer pan duro y agua – se lo dije para que no pensara que fuera raro.

- Tranquilo no pasa nada – me dijo y se sentó a mi lado señalando la comida – esto que esta en el plato es cereal con leche – me explico en el plato donde estaba la leche – sabe muy rico Carlisle pruébalo – me dijo sonriendo, y le hice caso y la verdad estaba muy rico, me lo acabe todo en eso veo otra cosa – Esto es fruta es plátano y manzana, pruébalas se que te va a gustar – me dijo y agarre el plátano, me lo comí, luego la manzana sabían muy dulce me gustaron bastante, luego de eso veo mas fruta ya que me explico cuanto estaba comiendo la manzana, que me trajo fruta y cereal, estaban muy rico, me lo acabe todo, en eso veo la leche y me la tomo me supo diferente.

- Robert ¿que es esto se que es leche, pero me sabe muy dulce? – le pregunte frunciendo una ceja.

- Esto es leche de chocolate te gusta – me conteste y yo asentí – creo que después de que comas te daré a probar el chocolate se que te va a gustar mucho – me dijo, mientras que yo lo escuchaba y bebía mi leche de chocolate…

Después de eso me dio a probar el famoso chocolate en helado y barra, y a que decir que me gusto muchísimo me lo acabe en unos segundos, estaba bien rico, creo que el chocolate va ser unos de mis dulces favoritos, estaba metido en mis pensamientos, hasta que escuche a Robert reírse.

- De que te ríes de que te causa tanta gracia – le dije un poco enojado, al no saber el motivo, en eso Robert me ve y se hecha a reír mas duro.

- Es que tienes Chocolate en toda tu cara – me contesto aguantándose las ganas de reír, pero no se aguanto y se hecho a reír, mientras que yo me ponía mas rojo por toda la vergüenza, en eso Robert trae un espejo y me miro y es verdad yo tenia la cara cubierta de chocolate y además llego hasta mi pelo, en eso yo también me hecho a reír y creo que es la primera vez que lo hago en toda mi vida, me la estaba pasándomela de maravilla estando con Robert, ninguna persona se me había acercado a decir verdad, mi padre solo se acercaba a pegarme, pero en cambio con Robert es una persona especial nunca me había divertido tanto, en eso veo la leche de la bandeja lo agarro, abro la tapa y se lo hecho en el cabello, y me hecho a reír, pero luego de eso veo a Robert, había parado de reír y me miraba serio, entonces yo me callo y me meto en las sabanas, creo que la regué y me iba a castigar en eso saco mi cabeza de las sabanas y veo a Robert todavía serio, y metí de nuevo tenia miedo de que me golpeara igual que a mi padre, en eso Robert me quita las sabanas y me mira mal en eso le digo.

- Perdóname Robert me deje llevarme, pero por favor no me pegues, ya no lo volveré a hacer – le dije suplicando, en eso veo que Robert se me acerca demasiado y en eso me hace cosquillas, yo me empiezo a reír como nunca – déjame Robert me estas haciéndome cosquillas – le dije, pero al parecer el me ignoro y empezó a reírse y yo también, no se cuanto tiempo nos estábamos reírnos hasta que Robert paro el juego y me miro con una sonrisa.

- Como crees que te iba a golpear, te lo dije antes y te volveré a decírtelo, yo jamás he golpeado alguien y mucho menos a ti Carlisle, así que no me tengas miedo, que yo nunca te dañaría – me lo dijo sonriendo y yo lo creí, nunca vi mucha sinceridad de Robert – además estábamos jugando así que no te preocupes, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo – me sonrió como nunca.

- En serio no te molesta que te haya ensuciado de leche – le dije muy apenado y agacho la cabeza, en eso siento la mano en mi barbilla y me levanta la cabeza y lo veo en sus ojos verdes.

- Por supuesto que no, no me molesta en lo absoluto vas hacer mi hijo y me puedes molestar si gustas o no, además me gusta de cómo te ríes – me lo dijo sonriendo y en eso otra ronda de cosquillas comienzan yo no paraba de reír, el me quería, como yo a el, no lo podía creer que esto sea verdad que Robert me iba adoptar, en eso no siento que Robert me deja de hacer cosquillas y me levanta en brazos y me lleva al baño…

- ¿Qué pasa por que vamos al baño? – le pregunte, en eso Robert, me ve y me sonríe.

- No esperaras que te quedes sucio de chocolate y yo de leche nos vamos a bañar – en eso ya llegábamos a la regadera y empezó a prender la regadera, cuando la prendió, se empezó a quitarse la ropa solo dejándose los bóxers, mientras que yo no me lo quitaba, por miedo que vea mis golpes, pero el ya me vio, pero me da pena cuando estoy despierto, el me ve como intrigado – ¿Que pasa no te quieres quitarte la ropa – me lo dijo.

- Es que no quiero que me veas así todo golpeado – le dije muy penoso y al parecer iba a comenzar a llorar, en eso se me acerca Robert y se agacha a mi tamaño y me hace que lo mirara.

- Eso es lo que te preocupa, a mi no me molesta verte golpeado, al contario así quiero verte para cúrate dándote besos con eso me basta – me dijo sonriendo y me empezaba quitándome la pijama y los pantalones dejándome en boxes y yo estaba rojo por vergüenza en que me viera así, pero a Robert no le molesto, al contrario me abrazo y acaricio todos los moretones que tenia – ves no pasa nada son heridas que pronto se quitaran – me dijo y en eso nos metimos a bañarnos el me ayudo a lavarme el cuerpo y la cara, mientras que yo su cabello, así nos ayudamos hasta quedamos limpios, nos salimos de la regadera y nos vestirnos, me puso una camiseta blanca y unos shorts negros, el se vistió de la misma manera solo que el la playera negra y los shorts blancos, y fuimos a la habitación, pero me preocupaba que el no trabajara.

- ¿Oye Robert no tienes que trabajar? – le pregunte no me gustaba que dejara de trabajar.

- No para nada me tome unos días para estar contigo así que no te preocupes es ahora que dejemos el hospital – me contesto tranquilo y yo solo asentí, en eso nos fuimos y vi mucha gente hablando acerca de nosotros, pero Robert dijo que no les hiciera caso en cuanto salimos vimos un mercedes negro, me dijo que me subiera ya que es de el coche, por primera vez me subía uno de esos, en eso arranca Robert el coche, yo miraba con intensidad por la ventana los lugares que pasábamos, en eso no me di cuenta de que Robert se había estacionado en una casa grande blanca por afuera y unas ventanas que daban una buena vista, en eso se baja Robert del auto yo le sigo y me voltea a ver.

- Te gusta – me pregunto y solo asentí – pues de ahora en adelante vas a vivir aquí conmigo en esa enorme casa que tiene en frente – me dijo sonriendo y me tomo de la mano, en eso entramos a la casa era realmente hermosa habían unos sillones de terciopelo en la sala, había muchos libros en la oficina de Robert, en eso me llevaba arriba, habían dos recamaras una de ellas era de Robert tenia la cama grande y tenia un estéreo y muchos discos de música y su baño y vestidor eran demasiado grandes, después de ver su cuarto vimos otra habitación en cuanto vimos yo me quede en shock, había una televisión enorme a lado había muchos juguetes, al otro lado estaba la cama era grande , y había dos puertas que estaban el baño y el closet era muy grande la habitación, también había una mesa y una computadora, no podría creer que Robert hiciera todo eso por mi, no me lo merecía.

- Carlisle ¿estas bien? – me pregunto, pero yo estaba paralizado que lo único que pude hacer era asentir – que bueno que te haya gustado de ahora en adelante tu dormirás aquí – me lo dijo yo lo único que hice fue abrazarlo con fuerza y me salieron lagrimas en los ojos.

- Gracias de verdad gracias Robert, por todo lo que haces, nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por mi en serio muchas gracias – le respondi llorando en su pecho y feliz, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía el niño mas feliz sobre la tierra.

- No hay de que Carlisle, al contrario gracias por aceptarme, te juro que serás el niño mas feliz del mundo no lo olvides me tienes a mi, nada malo te pasara – me dijo y en eso veo su cara y también tenia lagrimas en los ojos y me abrazo a el con todas mis fuerzas, después de tantos minutos abrazados decidimos separarnos e ir a ver la tele, estábamos viendo Bob Esponja, estaba divertido el capitulo me reí mucho y también Robert, cuando acabo el programa Robert preparo pasta para cenar, estaba bien rica nunca había probado así en toda mi vida, luego de eso ya me estaba dándome mucho sueño ya que estaba bostezando, me ve Robert y me dice.

- Carlisle creo que ya es hora que te duermas, mañana va ser un día duro ya que te llevare andar un paseo – me dijo y yo nada mas asentí en eso me carga hasta mi habitación y me acuesta en la cama, me tapa con las sabanas – hasta mañana Carlisle que descanse que sueñes bonito – me dijo eso me besa en la frente y en eso me dejo caer en brazos del Morfeo.

* * *

**LO SIENTO TANTO LA TARDANSA ES QUE SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION DE ESTA HISTORIA, YA TENIA LA MITAD DEL CAPITULO, PERO ES QUE NO LO IBA A SUBIRLO A LA MITAD, ASI QUE POR UN TIEMPO TUVE QUE PENSAR EN COMO IBA Y AL FIN SE ME OCURRIO LA IDEA POR CIERTO ESTE CAPITULO SON 11 HOJAS DE WORD LO MAS LARGO QUE HIZE PARA USTEDES, NO LES ASEGURO QUE ACTUALIZE PRONTO ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE SE ME FUE LA INSPIRACION Y ADEMAS TENGO LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS.**

**BUENO EL FIN GRACIAS POR LOS 6 REVIEWS QUE LLEGARON, ME HICIERON FELIZ, Y ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO SI SE ME HIZO MUY DIFICIL EN ESCRIBIRLO MAS QUE CARLISLE SUFRIO MUCHISIMO, TRATARE QUE ME LLEGUE LA INPIRACION TODAVIA FALTA MUCHO QUE APAREZCA ESME YA QUE AHORITA ESTAMOS EN SU INFANCIA, Y TODAVIA FALTA QUE CONOZCA A SUS AMIGOS A VER SI ADIVINA**

**BUENO LOS DEJO A VER SI MI INSPIRACION VUELVE, Y A VER SI VISITAN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS EL DOMINGO ACTUALIZE LA ESPERANZA DE LA VIDA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS QUE ME DEJARON LOS REVIEWS Y ME AGRGARON A FAVORITOS**

**YA SABEN SI LES GUSTO REVIEWS O SI NO LO ENTENDERE**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**ROSA CULLEN FACINELI**


End file.
